Los Héroes Legendarios y Los Chibi devi
by natsu1000
Summary: Esta es una nueva historia donde veremos a los lideres enfrentar una nueva aventura mientras intentan llevar una vida tranquila en la escuela, en sus hogares mientras salvan al digimundo de una nueva amenaza


Era un día normal para los líderes de la primera y segunda generación de los niños elegidos ahora vemos a Tai y Davis caminando a sus casas después de clases

Como vas Davis pregunto Tai a su sucesor con un tono aburrido

Todo bien Tai solo que desde que todo acabo en el digimundo ha sido todo aburrido respondió el líder de la segunda generación de los elegidos con el mismo animo de su antecesor

Tienes razón todo estado muy tranquilo quiero una aventura dijo Tai mirando a Davis con un tono un poco esperanzador teniendo un presentimiento muy fuerte

Sólo queda esperar por mientras hay que gozar de está tranquilidad dijo Davis con un tono poco cansando mirando a Tai y él se fue con el mismo presentimiento de su antecesor

Bueno nos vemos agumon me está esperando seguro tendrá hambre dijo Tai despidiendo a Davis mientras seguía su camino a su casa

Igual Tai nos vemos Veemon me está esperando estará muy aburrido, saluda a Kari dijo Davis mientras seguía su camino y despedía a Tai, los dos líderes seguían su camino

Ahora logramos ver al tercer líder de la generación de tamers Takato que va a camino a su casa luego de un día largo de la escuela también de ver y llevar pan a Guilmon se encontraba pensativo como si algo le estuviera molestando

Siento que algo grande va pasar pero no es una sensación de maldad dijo Takato aún con un presentimiento en rondaba en su cabeza mientras seguía su camino a casa

Justo en ese momento pasaba por ahí un castaño con una gorra y unos googles en su cabeza era el líder de la cuarta generación y de los guerreros legendarios su nombre era Takuya Kambara y al igual que los demás héroes iba a su casa después de un largo día

Estoy muy cansado solo quiero ir a casa a dormir dijo Masaru con orgullo y cansancio con el mismo presentimiento que los otros héroes

Por último logramos ver a los dos últimos héroes faltantes el general de xros heart y el líder de los hunters Taiki Kudou y Tagiru Akashi al igual que los otros viniendo de un día largo de la escuela y cacería de digimons

Fue un gran día no es así Tagiru dijo Taiki mirando a su sucesor

Así es Taiki-San ahora somos superstars dijo Tagiru a su antecesor

Pero no se está haciendo algo aburrido no quisieras una aventura dijo Taiki

Es verdad quisiera una aventura salvar de nuevo al digimundo dijo Tagiru

Bueno sé que pronto llegará una nueva aventura tengo ese presentimiento respondió Taiki lo que no sabe es que esta aventura les iba a cambiar la vida a los héroes legendarios y a sus respectivos grupos ahora vemos a los líderes dormir tranquilos en su camas soñando con una nueva aventura

Por otro lado logramos ver a un grupo de personas adultas viendo por una ventana pero había unos detalle de esas personas como las alas en su cabeza y una pequeña cola, ellos eran demonios observaban a este grupo que estaba conformado por los líderes de cada generación y era para ver si era adecuado para ser padres de sus hijos

Que opinan de ellos son buenos candidatos para sus hijos no creen dijo un demonio que estaba observando a los héroes

No sé, parecen buenos pero a la vez parecen como si apenas se pueden cuidar dijo una de la madre demonio

Cuál es el historial de ellos dijo un demonio

Bueno, son los líderes de cada generación de los niños elegidos, son lo que salvaron al mundo humano y al digimundo, como grupo son conocidos como los héroes legendarios dijo el demonio

Wow un historial bastante bueno confió que ellos serán buenos padres para nuestros hijos dijo otro demonio

Ellos serán los padres de nuestros hijos está decidido, no hay ninguna objeción de alguien dijo otro ellos

Bueno no hay objeciones entonces está decidido dijo la pareja del demonio mayor en ese momento en unas esferas donde estaban los recién nacidos los colocan en las camas de los siete líderes y así se había decidido a los padres de sus hijos

Al día siguiente podemos ver a Tai en su cama recién levantado para ir a la escuela

Ahh que hora es dijo Tai mirando el reloj hasta que noto un pequeño bulto en su cama levantó su sabana y vio a un bebe que tiene dos pequeñas alas en su cabeza y una cola. Sus ropas son de color celeste oscuro y tiene un babero amarillo con la inscripción "MAO" marcado al costado izquierdo su cabello es rosado y sus ojos miraban al líder castaño

Que un bebe como llego aquí dijo el sorprendido castaño por él bebe que estaba en su cama él bebe lo miraba lindamente y se acercaba a el de pronto hizo una mueca y después todo el cuarto apestaba Tai rápidamente lo cargo y lo cambio, como no tenía un pañal cerca le colocó una toalla

Ahora si estás limpio dijo mientras cargaba ala bebe y seguía pensando cómo es que había llegado a su habitación que compartía con su hermana pero por suerte para el Kari había salido temprano a su escuela por que tenía asuntos como delegada de la clase de repente el bebe comenzó a llorar, Tai pensó que es por hambre pero no tenían leche en su casa así cambio a Mao con un traje de agumon que tenía guardado como un regalo y se dispuso a ir a la tienda

Por otro lado podemos ver a Davis con el mismo problema un bebe demonio, por tanto tiene dos pequeñas alas en su cabeza y una cola. Sus ropas de bebe son azul oscuro y tiene un babero morado con la inscripción DAICHI marcado al costado izquierdo. Su cabello es rojo y miraba a Davis con amor después de meditar por un rato, después de cambiar y vestir a Daichi con un traje de Veemon y se dispuso a comprar leche para su bebe mientras llamaba a Tai

Ahora miramos a Takato con el mismo problema que los dos primeros héroes una bebe demonio, por tanto tiene dos pequeñas alas en su cabeza y una cola. Sus ropas de bebe son de color amarillo y su babero es blanco con una linea rosada y un pequeño boton en la parte superior con su nombre inscripto KARIN. Su cabello es cafe y está amarrado a la parte superior con un liston rojo, a diferencia de los otros bebes ella tiene pestañas, sus ojos miraban al líder castaño. Después de cambiar a la bebe con un traje de Guilmon y también se dispuso a comprar lo necesario para la bebe y como es que llego ahí.

Ahora vamos con el cuarto líder de la generación Takuya ahora lo vemos con un bebe demonio, por tanto tiene dos pequeñas alas en su cabeza y una cola. Sus ropas de bebe son verde limón y un babero celeste con un marco color celeste oscuro con la inscripción de su nombre RAI. Su cabello es rubio y sus ojos azules. Como los otros héroes se dispuso a limpiar al bebe y como los otros los vistió con un traje de Burningreymon y se dispuso a salir a comprar leche para él bebe

Ahora vamos con el quinto líder y el más fuerte Masaru pero ahora no sabe qué hacer porque tenía un bebe demonio, por tanto tiene dos pequeñas alas en su cabeza y una cola. Sus ropas de bebe son de color violeta y su babero es blanco con amarillo y con su nombre inscriptos RYUU, también tiene un chupón amarillo. Su cabello es negro y sus ojos miraban al castaño. Como los otros lo cambio, lo vistió un traje de agumon y se dispuso a salir a comprar lo necesario

Seguimos con el creador de xros heart Taiki como los otros un bebe es una bebe demonio, por tanto tiene dos pequeñas alas en su cabeza y una cola. Su ropa de bebe fucsia y rosa, también tiene babero rosado claro con su nombre KAIRI. Su cabello es castaña y sus ojos miraban a Taiki, como los otros el cambio con traje de shoutmon y se dispuso a salir también en llamar a Tagiru por qué tenía un presentimiento de que no era el único que le pasó esto

Por último vemos al último héroe Tagiru que al igual que los otros los vemos con una bebe demonio, por tanto tiene dos pequeñas alas en su cabeza y una cola. Su ropa de bebe es de color azul marino, también tiene babero rojo claro con su nombre inscripto CHIYO. Su cabello es celeste y se desconoce su color de ojos, como los otros nos sabía que hacer así que la cambio el pañal y la vistió con un traje de Gumdramon, se dispuso a comprar y a llamar a Taiki

Con eso vemos a los líderes paseando con sus bebés yendo a comprar leche y algunos implementos para los bebés vemos a Tai con Mao mientras esperaba a Davis porque cuando lo llamo le contó que también había aparecido un bebe en su habitación, ahora vemos a los líderes yendo a comprar leche

Como pasó esto dijo Tai con Mao en sus brazos mientras él bebe estaba mirando los alrededores con gran entusiasmo

No se Tai pero que haremos con ellos dijo Davis con Daichi mientras veía con asombro los cometas que estaban en el aire en el parque

No lo podemos dejar solos son sólo unos bebés pero también no lo podemos quedar con ellos si mis padres saben que tengo un bebe no me dejaran entrar a casa dijo Tai un poco preocupado

Tienes razón pero ahora que haremos no los podemos dejar sólo y tampoco lo podemos llevar a escuela y si mis padres se enteran creo que tendré que irme a vivir en el digimundo dijo Davis en mismo estado que su antecesor

Eso no sería una mala opción dijo Tai mientras ingresan a la tienda con Mao y Davis y Daichi luego se retiraron mientras caminaban por un chico que venía corriendo se chocó con Davis y casi lo hace caer

Oye ten más cuidado dijo Davis con Daichi en sus brazos

Ah lo siento dijo el chico misterioso que estaba con una bebe en brazos

Espera un minuto te recuerdo no eres el líder de los Tamers dijo Tai al desconocido.

Espera como sabes eso dijo Takato mirando a Tai

Ah de verdad si eres él dijo Davis con asombro

Ustedes no son los líderes de los elegidos dijo Takato

Si nos conocimos en la batalla para derrotar a Quartzmon dijo Davis recordando esa batalla donde todos los héroes se reunieron

Ah es verdad veo que tienes el mismo problema que nosotros dijo Tai

Ah de que estas hablando dijo Takato mirando a los líderes de los elegidos

Él bebe es igual que el de nosotros, tiene alas en su cabeza y una cola no es así dijo Davis a Takato

Así es, como sabes eso dijo Takato mirando asombrado

Porque estamos en la misma situación dijo Tai haciendo que Takato mirara a los bebés que tenían en sus brazos justo en ese momento hacia su aparición un chico de la edad de Takato y Davis con un bebe rubio en brazos, que venía a toda velocidad cuando puedo reconocer a Takato que estaba hablando con Tai y Davis, pudo escuchar la conversación de estos tres

Así que están en el mismo problema que yo dijo el recién llegado haciendo que todo los miraran con curiosidad

Ahh tu eres Takuya el líder de los guerreros legendarios dijo Takato recordando al cuarto líder que también traía un bebe en sus brazos

Yo Takato, Tai, Davis saludando a los héroes con su bebe en brazos haciendo que todos se quedarán en silencio

Tú también Takuya dijo Takato mientra Karin seguí mirando las mariposas que estaban volando cerca

Veo que no han cambiado nada dijo alguien detrás de Takuya era un chico de la misma edad que Tai que también tenía un bebe en brazos

Mucho tiempo sin verte Masaru dijo Tai recordando al quinto líder y por así decirlo su rival aunque se llevaban bien

Así que tú también estas en el mismo lío dijo Davis al recién llegado

Así parece dijo Masaru con Ryuu en sus brazos durmiendo plácidamente

Vaya que coincidencia haberlos encontrado aquí y en esta situación tan extraña dijo una voz de un chico de la misma edad de Takato, Davis, Takuya y al igual que los demás tenía a una bebe en brazos

Todas las superstars están reunidas dijo un chico que acompaña al otro y que era el menor del grupo, también tenía un bebe en su brazos

Taiki Tagiru dijo Tai a los recién llegados que también estaban en los mismos problemas que ellos

Como vas Tai, veo que estas en mismo problema dijo Taiki al mayor

Qué tal si vamos al parque para que los bebés jueguen mientra hablamos un rato dijo Takato

Yo apoyo esa idea dijo Tagiru haciendo que todos los líderes se fueran al parque más cercano dejaron a los bebés en el pasto mientras ellos jugaban, ellos hablaban de este problema

Ahora que hacemos dijo Tai alzando su cabeza para mirar el cielo

No lo sé dijo Davis copiando la acción de Tai

Aún recuerdo cuando todo era normal dijo Takato haciendo lo mismo que los dos líderes

Sin responsabilidad dijo Takuya haciendo lo mismo

Sólo luchar dijo Masaru imitando

Salvar el digimundo dijo Taiki haciendo lo mismo

Siendo superstar dijo Tagiru copiando a sus mayores

Pero ahora dijo Tai mirando a los bebés que estaban jugando en el pasto con una sonrisa en su labios mientras observaba a su bebe haciendo que los demás miraran a sus respectivos bebés

Al menos tienen amigos dijo Taiki haciendo que los demás sacarán una sonrisa viendo a los bebés jugar

Bueno al menos nos fuimos a la escuela dijo Davis

Kari estará preocupada o molesta por que no fui dijo Tai un poco asustado

Pero antes debemos saber que son estos bebés dijo Takato

Y como llegaron a nosotros dijo Takuya

Bueno comencemos dijo Taiki levantándose del pasto agarrando a Kairi en brazos

Tienes razón dijo Tagiru agarrando a Chiyo en sus brazos y todos los lideres también agarrando a sus respectivos bebés en sus brazos hasta que escucharon a un grupo de chicas que los estaban buscando

Ahí están por que no han ido a la escuela dijo una chica de la edad de Davis

Hola Kari dijo Tai a su hermana menor mientras tenía a Mao en sus brazos

Como estas kari dijo Davis mientra tenía a Daichi en sus brazos

No han contestado mi pregunta y por qué tienen unos bebés en sus brazos dijo Kari mirando a los bebés de los líderes

Hola Rika dijo Takato mientra tenía a Karin en sus brazos

No has ido a la escuela y porque tienes a una bebe en tus brazos dijo Rika fríamente mientras Takato estaba muy nervioso

Hola Zoé dijo Takuya mientra tenía a Rai en sus brazos

De quien es él bebe que está en tus brazos dijo Zoé un poco cansada a Takuya

Hola Yoshino dijo Masaru con Ryuu en sus brazos

Llamaron de la escuela porque no fuiste, ni a DATS así que, porque tienes a un bebe en tus brazos y estas en el parque perdiendo tiempo dijo Yoshino un poco molesta

Así que no fuiste porque ahora tienes un bebe no es así Taiki dijo Nene un poco enojada

Bueno un poco dijo Taiki con Kairi en sus brazos

Que linda bebe es tuya, me enviaron a buscarte y por el camino me encontré con Nene-san dijo Airu mirando a la bebe de Tagiru

Bueno algo así dijo Tagiru con Chiyo en sus brazos y un poco asustado

Bueno los bebés estaban en nuestras camas cuando nos levantamos dijo Tai en su defensa

Así que quieres que les creamos está historia dijo Kari

Suena tonto y poco creíble dijo Yoshino

Pero es la verdad dijo Masaru en su defensa

Ahora nos íbamos a buscar repuestas de cómo llegaron a nosotros dijo Taiki

Es cierto dijo Takuya con nervios

Eso yo lo puedo responder dijo un hombre con anteojos, vestía con ropa el cual consiste en una polera manga larga color azul oscuro, unos pantalones azules y un delantal amarillo con flores fucsia y unos botones color mostaza.

Quien eres tú dijo Tai con Mao en sus brazos

Sólo soy un director de una guardería pero que puede responder a tus preguntas si quieren me pueden seguir dijo un poco el hombre siguiendo su camino

Que hacemos Tai dijo Davis haciendo que todos miraran al mayor del grupo

Que más hay que seguirlo él debe ser el único que conozca la verdad dijo Tai siguiendo al hombre con Mao en sus brazos haciendo que todo los siguieran hasta que llegaron a una guardería y todos tomaron asiento mientras los bebés jugaban

Cuáles son sus preguntas dijo El director

Que son estos bebés dijo Tai

Ellos son bebés demonios dijo el director

Demonios dijo Davis mirando al hombre

Si miren esto dijo el director yendo a los bebés y asusta a Mao haciendo que él bebe disparará un bola de fuego como lo hacía agumon haciendo que todos se sorprendieron por el hecho creyendo al director

Botó una bola de fuego dijo Tai sorprendido

Vieron dijo el director logrando recuperándose del fuego

Y porque están con nosotros dijo Taiki

Ustedes han sido elegidos para ser los nuevos padres dijo el director haciendo y todos padecieron

Padres gritaron los nuevos padres y así comenzando una nueva aventura que ahora es la paternidad


End file.
